Legio XIV: The Brightwings
Overview "''Our Wings are Vibrant and Vigilant as the Dawn" --Prateor Aquila Adler Daryk after 72 hours of sleepless vigil against the Synths on Imperial Prime. '' Heraldry Colors: Dark Grey, Wine Red, Brilliant White Banner: A white eagle encircled by red on a white field. Motto: Vigilant as the Dawn Introduction The Brightwing Legion, being the XIV, is composed of primarily of the highest quality infantry in the sector, accompanied by numerous Lorica Armis. A compliment of Lorica Fortis act in support, lead by Daryk's brother the Centurion Frix. Their equipment receives mandatory upkeep to ensure that their image is never sullied by wear. They are a proud legion who emphasize the importance of human courage and ingenuity, even in an age of synths and Lorica. As such, The Brightwings fielded a smaller percentage of Synth soldiers than most legions before the purge, equalling only about 15%. Culture and Mythos Culture The Brightwings are a beacon of pride and prowess on the battlefield. Mandated equipment and uniform maintenance ensure that the imposing image of the Throne's elite is never compromised. Their men are brought to the Ashmarch Reach on Diomakoto--a large training complex owned by Praetor Daryk--where they experience the full intensity of the Aquilan homeworld. The training regimen, while dangerous and trying, is less lethal than many other Legions, favoring the forging of elite soldiers rather than thinning out the ranks early on. As such, the focus on skill trainings and drills is significantly higher than average and is considered by some as grueling as the dead planet on which the skills are trained. As such, the Brightwings are an immensely competent and proud outfit, with a loyal and storied past. Mythos The Brightwings began under Daryk's father Alexander, who lead with a heavy hand and consistent cruelty. They were dubbed the Ash Morning before Daryk renamied them upon inheriting command. They are known for their efforts in Imperial Prime against the Synths during the war. The emphasis on elite infantry and shock tactics proved immensely efffective in the heavily urbanized environments of the captial. Before the war, they were stationed primairly on Diomakoto in support of training, Imperial Prime as a garrison and personal guard for the Adler estate located there, and on the moving Pyxis fortress, the Lodestone, where Daryk met his wife Bridget during a rotation of command. However, as tensions rise in the sector, it seems that the Brightwings, along with a number of other legions, may find themselves facing Vagrant--and other, lesser known--forces on the isolated world of Lovelace. Strength and Composition A total of 16,005 soldiers make up the Brightwing Legion. They are a heavily infantry focused firce that rely on drop troops, Lorica Armis, and a small contingent if Lorica Fotris. Infantry The Brightwings field a total of 15,000 infantry in the following composition: Support units: 20% (3,000) Line infantry: 40% (6,000) Heavy Infantry: 15% (2,250) Drop Infantry: 5% (750) Specialists: 20% (3,000) Officers 1,000 officer's oversee the operation of the Brightwing's soldiers. Peripheral/Support: 20% (200) Lorica Armis Infantry: 15% (150) Infantry: 70% (700) Pilots 155 pilots operate in the Brightwing Armor. Unlike most legions, the vast majority are infantry officers piloting Lorica Armor, accounted for previously. The other 5 pilot Lorica Fortis as heavy support. Lorica Fortis: 5 members Oragnization Leadership Praetor Aquila Adler Daryk--Halefyre#5068 Membership Centurion Aquila Aratus Cassius--TheFootKnight#1963 Centurion Aquila Adler Fritz--CalebPowers#0400 Decanus Aquila Aawks Ishtar--Theinfamousnerd#7684 Category:Legion